Talk:Projects/@comment-99.36.164.46-20170303035356
Hey Jay, thanks for the response. Let's see what you have to say. "however, I'll keep an open access to 2 comps that are not mine and the one that is most watched." Hmmm...I've always thought that the Eagle and Jemiolo comps were collaborations with you (the David Bowie and Velvet Underground songs on the Jemiolo comp seems like something you'd put on there since I know you're a hardcore fan of them). I was also a little surprise when I first found out that Mary Eagle was a person. Especially with this quote of yours from 2015: "These are the two projects I'm absolutely disappointed with - that's why I deleted the Emotional Flash" The Emotional Flash was a Mary Eagle comp, but your quote makes it sound like Mary Eagle was an alter ego thing. Hopefully Eagle doesn't mind about you nuking her other comps (Totally Hot Project, Wintermotion etc.). Speaking of nuking, I'm quite surprised you nuked all but three comps on your Youtube account rather than keeping them on private till the copyright strikes go away (it worked for a woman named Scarlet Winters when her videos were getting flagged). You're quite the daredevil for allowing the three comps you kept to be open to the public again since odds are, your copyright strike(s) haven't expired yet (the copyright holders will kick uploaders when they are down sometimes). So you are taking quite the risk there. Hopefully, you can survive this. "I've taken things in another direction and now I'm fully interested in exploring the so-called "Top 100s" (classics?), in private - on the website rateyourmusic.com (you can find my profile there, by the way!). There is a chance I'll do something about it (a new compilation, I mean." Correct me if I'm wrong, you want to work on your next comp in private, and then release it to the public or are you just going to keep the comp to yourself? Forgive my confusion. Here's my idea, upload a video with the name of your comp in the title along with the list of songs in the description as normal, but the video would contain no music. Instead it would contain a message about the comp being uploaded on another site and to read the desription below for the link to that site since I know you've left some links on some of the uploads. I know that you still got some of your comps over at Yandex.Disk (which is how I found Salmon Flash, which I have bookmarked). While all websites have a "bullseye" from the out of control copyright holders on their back, Youtube is easily the worst place to upload stuff. Yandex.Disk seems to have one of the smaller "bullseyes" out there. Give this method a try and good luck! Thanks again Jay! -Roman Reigns Is Sick And Tired Of Getting Screwed Over By Everybody! PS - I see you still haven't filled the missing songs on your Lowdown comp on this page. Hopefully, you don't mind me listing them here. 3. The Fatback Band – Njia Walk (Street Walk) 5. Larry Graham & Graham Central Station - Now Do U Wanta Dance 11. Andre Williams - Humpin` Bumpin` And Thumpin